Histeria
by Yuen Li
Summary: Una serie de conversaciones telefonicas entre las hermanas Black. Transcurre durante Amanecer.
1. Chapter 1

Advertencia: Está historia transcurre durante Amanecer, antes de que Rachel encuentre a Paul en la playa. Una conversación telefónica entre hermanas.

* * *

.

.

.

.

-Te juro que estoy a punto de cometer asesinato…-gruñí al teléfono de casa de mis padres nada más descolgar.

Ni siquiera había dudado respecto a quien estaba al otro extremo de la línea telefónica. Simplemente sabía que era Rebecca, mi gemela . Y no me equivoque.

-¿Rachel?- sonó está al otro extremo claramente divertida.-¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-La secta a la que nuestro hermano pequeño se ha unido acaba de hacerme participe de que Jake estuvo desaparecido cuatro semanas…

La falta de reacción de Rebecca al otro extremo fue más que comprensible en mi opinión.

-¿Qué?- me pregunto al final con voz grave.

Y Becca no tenía la voz grave, nunca.

-Bueno, todo empezó hace una semana cuando volví a casa de la universidad y casi no reconozco al hombre que estaba sentado en nuestro sofá y que se lanzo hacía mi en busca de un abrazo, de hecho le golpe con mi maleta. Resulto que el gigante hormonado del sofá era nuestro hermano pequeño, que ahora mide como 3 metros y pesa 500 kg…

Becca no pudo evitar reírse ante mi obvia exageración, solo que a mi no me hacía la más mínima gracia.

-¡No es gracioso!- chille irritada- Se supone que tiene 16 años, ¡no 36!

Vale, aquello también era una exageración, pero siendo sincera, Jacob parecía estar más cerca de los 25 que de los 15.

-Vale, vale…- escuche a mi hermana tratando de calmar su risa consciente de que yo estaba preocupada- Jake ha crecido… Pero, ¿qué esperabas? Hace años que no lo veías. Es lógico que haya crecido, esta en la edad…

-¿Y también es normal que parezca que se haya tragado 200 frasquitos de metabolizantes?

Becca volvió a estallar en carcajadas.

-¿Hace ejercicio?- me respondió al final dando una explicación racional y burlona.

A veces agradecía los miles de km que nos separaban o se que habría cometido alguna clase de fratricidio. Reconozco que amo a mi familia, pero no soy la clase de mujer paciente que soporta impasible las burlas o que acepta los misterios que su padre y su hermano han decidido sembrar en su vida.

-Y no solo es un gigante de 2 metros…

-¿No media 3?- me interrumpió, decidí ignorarla.

-…sino que ahora se junta con un grupo de adolescentes hormonados como él, que andan por ahí medio desnudos y en grupo… Te juro Becca, que son como una secta. Pasa más tiempo con ellos que en casa, ¡y no hace más que desaparecer por las noches! Pero lo peor de todo es que a papa ,¡le parece bien!

-Entonces, ¿cual es problema? ¿Qué ahora tiene amigos que comparten su afición por el ejercicio físico y el nudismo?

Becca siempre había sido la despreocupada de las dos, la que restaba importancia a todo aquello que podría convertirse en un problema serio. Porque en el mundo de Rebecca las cosas nunca iban mal.

-¿Recuerdas a Sam Uley? Es un año mayor que nosotras.

-Umm… Le ofrecieron mi misma beca, pero cuando la rechazo los ancianos casi le construyen un monumento por ello… Cuando yo la rechace casi me crucificaron…

Si, todo era muy extraño alrededor de Sam Uley.

-Resulta que el héroe de los ancianos es también el cabecilla de la secta de Jake…

-¿Jake se ha hecho amigo de Uley? Eso si que es raro, ¿qué tienen en común?

-Los metabolizantes, la tendencia al nudismo y la nueva moda de raparse el pelo. ¡Oh! ¡Y también se han hecho el mismo tatuaje ritual!

-¿Tatuaje?

-Si, el que los guerreros de la tribu solían hacerse después de salir al bosque por primera vez… Ya sabes, la transición de niño a adulto.

-Eso, no es una secta Rachel, es nostalgia … - rio la ignorante de mi gemela.- No puedes estar preocupada solo porque Jake ha crecido y ha hecho amigos raros.

-¿Estas tratando de que vuelva a explicarte lo de los esteroides?

Volvió a reírse.

-¡Y no es solo eso, Becca! – la interrumpí desesperada porque comprendiese la situación- Le han roto el corazón.

Y Rebecca se calló, porque para ella no había un tema más importante que el amor.

-Al parecer se enamoró de la hija de Charlie, el amigo de papa…

-Bella…- recordó Rebecca .

-Pero ella se acaba de casar con otro y ahora mismo están de luna de miel…

El silencio al otro lado fue abrumador.

-Y entonces fue cuando decidió desaparecer…- supuso ella.

-Volvió justo a tiempo para la boda… Y no se lo que paso, yo llegue a casa una semana después, pero no fue algo agradable, estoy segura. Y ahora Jake… Bien, nunca lo había visto tan destrozado… Es como si vagara constantemente sin rumbo… Estoy tan preocupada, Becca…

Casi podía sentir la preocupación de Becca desde el otro lado. Verdaderamente no había querido cargarle con el peso que cargaba, pero me había sentido increíblemente sola en el circulo de silencio al que mi familia parecía haberme destinado desde mi llegada a casa.

No había sido fácil volver, no había sido placentero pisar de nuevo el hogar paterno, sentir de nuevo como puñaladas la ausencia de mi madre y tampoco lo había sido ver en que estado esa pequeña zorra había dejado a mi hermano pequeño.

-No era su verdadero amor…- respondió al final Becca son una soltura que me puso los pelos de punta.

-¿Disculpa?

-Él se enamoro de ella, pero todos sufrimos desilusiones amorosas continuamente… Es parte de la vida. Y si ella lo abandono para casarse con otro es que no estaba enamora de él y por lo tanto no estaban destinados a estar juntos.

Su lógica me aplasto, ¿pero que otra cosa podía esperar de una mujer que todavía creía en las hadas?

Rebecca y yo podíamos ser hermanas gemelas pero lo cierto es que no nos parecíamos en nada más allá de nuestro físico.

De niñas habíamos sido las compañeras inseparables, nos habían gustado las mismas cosas y jugado a todo juntas… Habíamos sido tan similares que había sido terriblemente difícil diferenciarnos incluso entre nostras mismas, crecimos con ese sentimiento de que éramos la misma niña, la misma cosa… pero nuestros caminos tendieron a romperse y el hecho fundamental fue la muerte de nuestra madre… Mientras que el accidente me abrió los ojos a la realidad a Becca se los cerro aún más. Se encerró a si misma en un cuento de hadas eterno…

-No puedes seguir preocupándote por todos Rachel… Si Jacob es lo suficientemente mayor como para que le rompan el corazón y para sobrevivir 4 semanas completamente solo, también es lo suficientemente mayor como para elegir a sus propios amigos…

-¿Mayor?- no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo-¡Es un adolescente Rebecca! ¡Adolescente!

Pero no importaba cuan alto y claro le gritase aquello, Becca tampoco lo iba a entender, porque era la mujer que se había enamorado y fugado para casarse el verano de sus 17.

Era oficial, nadie iba a ayudarme a sacar a mi hermano pequeño de la extraña secta en la que se había metido.

Estaba a punto de colgarle a Rebecca y buscar la escopeta de Bill antes de hacer una visita a Sam Uley cuando esta pareció recordar algo de golpe y me grito que esperase.

-¿Ya hora que?- le gruñí- ¿Vas a decirme que crees que el tatuaje de Jake mola?

-¿Qué clase de persona es esa Bella?- preguntó con brusquedad.

-¡Oh! Si, ¡todo el mundo me habla constantemente de ella!- ironice- ¿Sabes lo que he tenido que hacer para saber siquiera su nombre? ¡He amenazado a Seth Clearwater! ¡Lo único que se es que se caso con un frio chupasangre!

-¿Cómo?

-Frio chupasangre.- repetí.- ¿Alguna idea de a que se refieren?

-¿Es un Cullen?- me pregunto con voz temblorosa.

La pregunta me desconcertó.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-¿No recuerdas la leyenda sobre nuestro bisabuelo? La de Ephraim Black… Los Cullen son los fríos de la leyenda…

-Becca,- comencé tratando de luchar contra un creciente dolor de cabeza- ¿me estas tratando de decir que crees que los Cullen de la leyenda, y hago hincapié en lo de leyenda, son los mismos Cullen que ahora amargan la vida de nuestro hermano?

-Los llaman, fríos chupasangre, ¿no? – replicó con un tono que sinceramente parecía emocionado.

No podía creer que estuviese sosteniendo aquella clase de conversación con mi hermana gemela.

-¡¿Crees que los Cullen son vampiros?- me escandalicé.

-Yo no he dicho eso, lo has dicho tu- canturreo Becca antes de colgarme.

¡Jesús! ¡Mi familia estaba completamente loca!

.

.

.

* * *

Nota de la autora:

Siempre he querido escribir algo sobre las hermanas Black… Y de ellas la que siempre me había llamado la tención es Rachel, sobre todo porque fue la única de las dos que tuvo que encontrarse a su mundo trastocado al volver de la universidad y porque hasta que Paul no entra en su vida nadie pudo haberle explicado lo que estaba pasando con su hermano…

Espero que os haya gustado.

Besikos.


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

-Así que…, ¿cómo lo está llevando Jake?- saludó Becca alegremente cuando conteste al telefono aquella mñana.

Cualquiera diría que me estaba preguntando por su trabajo o por el instituto y no por un corazón roto y una deserción. Claro, que no había forma humana, y hago hincapié en la palabra "humana", de que Becca supiese acerca de lo ultimo.

-No sabría que decirte… - confesé algo agobiada, no podía evitar seguir preocupandome por él- ¿Recuerdas la secta en la que creía que se había metido?

-¿La de los drogadictos nudistas? Me suena…

Rebecca siempre se había creído muy graciosa.

-Pues la buena noticia es que los ha dejado… - ignore el gruñido a mis espaldas.

Paul llevaba toda la maldita mañana sentado en mi sofá y ahora me lanzaba miradas curiosas y gruñidos desaprobadores, escuchando nuestra conversación. Parecía ser más entretenida que el programa de Ophra que tenia sintonizado.

Luche contra el impulso de lanzarle algo a la cabeza, me ponia nerviosa que estuviese allí, perdiendo el tiempo, en vez de estas fuera tratando de traer a Jake de vuelta. Pero al mismo tiempo me consolaba que estuviese a salvo.

-La mala es que ha montado otra en compañía secta con los Clearwater…- continúe, y Paul volvió a gruñir.

-¿Qué?- se desconcertó mi gemela.

-Ya sabes, Seth y Leah. Han desertado…

-¿De la secta nudista? ¿Ha vuelto a vestirse?

-Pues no sabría que decirte, porque hace una semana que Jake no pisa la casa…

-¡¿Ha vuelto a escaparse?

-No exactamente… ¿Recuerdas a Bella? Ahora resulta que esta embarazada…

-¡Rachel!- me interrumpió Paul de golpe con una mirada escandalizada en la cara.- ¡No puedes hablar de eso, ¿recuerdas?

Aparte el auricular de mi oreja y lo fulmine con la mirada. Todavía no tenia muy claro porque lo dejaba acampar en nuestra casa constantemente… Vale, estaba todo ese rollo sobre la imprimación en el que yo no quería pensar en absoluto, pero estaba casi segura de que era él quien se imprimaba de mi, y no yo de él. Así que la que mandaba en la relación, (si es que teníamos una), era yo. Y por supuesto estaba el detalle de que tenia la misma edad de Jacob.

Le señale el auricular con mi más férrea expresión, como si este fuese la mismísima Becca.

-Rebecca Black, descendiente directa de Ephraim Black, 70 porciento de posibilidades de que de a luz a un nuevo miembro de tu manada. ¡Y no te atrevas a gritarme de nuevo!

Volví al teléfono.

-¿De que estábamos hablando?

-¡¿Quién está ahí contigo?- me chillo la muy histérica de mi hermana.

Lo que no era una respuesta tan fácil como parecía.

-Es Paul, le gusta venir a casa a ver nuestra televisión, comerse nuestra comida y darse de puñetazos con Jake… Bueno, cuando Jake todavía pasaba por casa…

-Rachel… - la oí canturrear en ese tono que usaba cuando quería que yo le pusiera al día con los cotilleos.-¿Qué clase de relación tienes con él?

Esta vez, en vez de gruñir o gritar vi como Paul apagaba la televisión y enfocaba sus cinco sentidos hacía mi, con una enorme sonrisa que me recordó a un niño ilusionado, era tan adorable ... Quise matarlo. ¡Por supuesto que su super oído podía escuchar a Becca en el teléfono!

-¿Relación? ¿Recuerdas cuando de niñas Mark Young te perseguía con las mariquitas que cazaba? Pues Paul ni siquiera tiene el detalle de traer nada…

Escuche a Becca estallar en carcajadas y comprobé satisfecha como mi invitado fruncía el ceño molesto, antes de ponerse en pie y marcharse sin decir una palabra. ¿Se había enfadado?

Pero no podía preocuparme por él en aquel momento, tenía a un hermano metido en un nido de vampiros y a una hermana curiosa al teléfono.

-¡Oh! ¡Tu primer amor!- canturreó Becca alegremente.

Y agradecí mentalmente que Paul se hubiese marchado antes de poder oír eso.

-¿Cómo os habéis conocido?- quiso saber.

-¿Recuerdas cuando hablamos la semana pasada? Planeaba disparar a Sam Uley hasta descubrir que estaba pasando en nuestra familia…

La risa de Becca me confirmo que sabia de que hablaba.

-¡Pues bien! Resulto que era uno de esos escasos días con sol y no estaría bien estropearlos con sangre, así que cogía la tabla y me fui a la playa. Tome el sol, hice surf y leí un poco pero cuando empezaba a hartarme de los turistas y estaba recogiendo mis cosas, vi como uno de los amigos de Jake se acercaba a mi por la orilla. Llevaba puesto solo el bañador, tenia el pelo rapado y el tatuaje de Jake… De repente recordé lo cabreada que estaba con todo el asunto de su pequeña secta y los secretos que me estaban guardando. Recordé lo desesperada que estaba por poder ayudar a Jacob y entonces note como él estaba pasando de largo a mi lado. Lo siguiente que se es que estaba golpeándolo en la cabeza con mi tabla de surf…

-¡Rach! – chilló Becca entre lo que sonó como extasiado y escandalizo.

-Fue como golpear una pared con la tabla… - recordé yo. – Lo tumbe contra el suelo y la tabla se agrieto… Durante unos tres segundos creí que lo había matado… Sin embargo el se puso de pie , se sobo el golpe y cuando parecía que iba a empezar a gritarme fuera de si se me quedo mirando como un completo gilipollas… No he podido quitármelo de encima desde entonces…

-¿Lo has intentado?

Lo malo de tener una hermana gemela, es que te conoce mejor de lo que una se conoce a si misma.

-No- confesé con voz ahogada.

Ella rio aún más fuerte.

-¿Es guapo?

-Si.

No tenia que parar siquiera a pensar en esa contestación.

Vale, el tipo me irritaba como la mierda, pero aún así seguía invitándolo constantemente a estar a mi alrededor. Yo era una masoquista, seguro. Pero lo único que podía decir cierto sobre ese mocoso, que se creía un hombre, es que verlo con una camisa puesta me hacía querer arrancársela. Por supuesto no iba a contarle eso a mi hermana, ni a reconocerlo en voz alta. ¡Jamás! ¡Tenia 17 años!¡¿No me convertía eso en una pederasta?

Becca siguió riéndose ella sola un buen rato, hasta que por fin se calmo.

-¿Y que era todo eso sobre el bisabuelo, mi futuro hijo y una manada?- me pregunto al final.

Al parecer no solo Jake tenia super oído en esta familia.

-Nada importante- le reste importancia.

Yo no era de las que guardaban secretos a sus hermanas pero tampoco de las que le provocaban ataques cardiacos por teléfono. Aunque conociendo a Becca como lo hacía, probablemente el suyo fuese de sencilla emoción. De todas formas ella sabia exactamente cuando mentía.

-Rachel… ¿Qué tratas de ocultarme?- la oí increpar con voz grabe, lo que era señal de que estaba verdaderamente preocupada-¿Qué le ha pasado a Jake cuando ha descubierto que su primer amor iba a tener al hijo de otro?

Suspire agobiada. Yo no quería mentir a mi hermana pero tampoco iba a traicionar la confianza de Paul. Sin embargo, los Cullen, eran una historia muy distinta.

-¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos sobre los Cullen?

-Por supuesto- exclamó- Ya sabes que me encantaba esa leyenda de niñas…

-Pues resulto que tenias toda la razón respecto a ellos.

Aproveché el instante en que la oí quedarse sin aliento para colgar el teléfono. Después simplemente lo desconecte. Eso la tendría histérica unos cuantos días, hasta que papa se diera cuenta de que el teléfono no funcionaba.

Sintiéndome malévolamente bien me dispuse a ir a hacer la compra de la semana.

Había algo en el porche con lo que casi tropecé al salir, un tarro de cristal lleno de mariquitas.

.

.

* * *

Nota de la autora:

Porque simplemente escribir sobre Rachel es divertido.


	3. Chapter 3

-Rachel… - me llamo mi padre con voz grave aquella mañana, mientras fregaba la vajilla.

A pesar de que ya estábamos a finales de octubre, mi curso de máster no empezaba hasta principios del año próximo así que había decidido quedarme en casa hasta entonces, por lo que había conseguido un trabajo en una de las cafeterías de Forks. Me decía a mi misma que lo hacía para pasar más tiempo con mi familia, a la que era consciente de que había abandonado durante demasiado tiempo, y también porque necesitaba tener un ojo sobre Jake y asegurarme de que no hacía nada estúpido… Pero sabia que aquella no era toda la verdad.

Cuando me gire hacía Bill, vi como sostenía el teléfono hacía mi con la mirada que usaba para castigarme cuando era una niña, supe que Rebecca estaba al otro lado de la línea.

¿Papa había tardado casi un mes en darse cuenta de que el teléfono estaba desconectado?

-¡¿Qué demonios le has contado a tu hermana?- me gritó, cosa que no había hecho desde que cumplí los 5 años y Becca y yo, teñimos de rosa al mastín que acababa de regalarnos.

Me seque las manos en el delantal y atrape el auricular ignorando su ira.

-¡Hola Becca!- salude alegremente a pesar de que Bill seguía frente a mi con mirada grabe y los brazos cruzados bajo el pecho.

Hace unas semanas yo era una mujer muy distinta, la clase de mujer que se mordía las uñas ansiosa por noticias y enferma por la preocupación. Ahora, una vez había descubierto que nada andaba mal con mi hermano y que estaba a salvo, yo simplemente era simplemente feliz.

-¡Llevo un mes tratando de hablar contigo! ¡Tienes muchas cosas que explicar!- me chilló Becca histérica

Me gritaba tan fuerte que casi tenía que apartar el auricular de mi oído. Pero más que ofendida por los gritos y por la mirada de mi padre, me sentía orgullosa de mi misma. Me encantaba hacer rabiar a mi hermana gemela, vivía para ello.

-¡¿Qué ha ocurrido con Jake?

Me sorprendía que no estuviese preguntándome sobre los Cullen.

-¿Jake? ¡Oh! Esta genial. Puedo decir con toda seguridad que ha olvidado a Bella…

-¡¿Se ha vuelto a enamorar?

-Como un completo idiota…- reí.

La situación había pasado de ponerme histérica a hacerme reír. Me estaba volviendo loca, lo sabía, pero lo de la imprimación ¡me encantaba!

-¿De quien?- fue la pregunta lógica que vino a continuación.

Me quede pensativa un instante mirando a mi padre frente a mi.

-Dime, papa.- me dirigí a él tapando el micrófono del auricular. - ¿Te gustaría que Becca viniera a casa antes de Navidad?

Bill me dedicó una mirada confundida por encima de su enfado.

-Sabes que si, pero…

Alce una mano para pedirle silencio y volví al teléfono con Becca.

-De la hija de Bella y el vam…

-¡Rachel! – me gritó Bill.

Papa trató de arrebatarme el teléfono de las manos, pero como usar las piernas me daba ventaja escape con el auricular a tiempo entre carcajadas.

-Lo siento, Becca- reí hacía mi hermana que seguía chillando al otro lado- Tengo que dejarte. Al parecer todo este asunto de los Cullen y los nudistas es secreto de estado…

-¡No te atrevas a colgarme Rachel Elisabeth Black!- la oí gritar pero yo ya estaba pasándole el auricular a Bill.

-¿Ves?- le indique a este- Por esto es que el teléfono estaba desconectado… Tu hija es terriblemente curiosa.

Papa le dijo a Becca que la quería antes de colgarle el teléfono y desenchufarlo de la pared.

Tres semanas después , a mediados de noviembre, un taxi paro frente a nuestra peña casa durante el desayuno. Estaba sirviéndoles una taza de café a Bill cuando el sonido del motor me sobresalto y mire por la ventana.

-Es un taxi- informe a mi padre y a mi hermano cuando distinguí el coche bajando por el sendero.

Jake se puso en pie tan rápido que volcó la silla en la que estaba sentado.

-¡Es Rebecca!- chilló antes de salir medio corriendo hacía el porche.

Papa acepto la taza que tendía hacía él.

-¿Nuestra Becca?- preguntó confuso.

Sonreí.

-Te dije que podía hacer que volviese a casa antes de navidad.

* * *

Nota de la Autora:

Y hasta aquí llega, esta pequeña historia sobre las gemelas Black. Solo diré que su única función eran entretener, y yo me lo he pasado en grande con ella.

No descarto escribir la historia de Paul y Rachel en el futuro, lo cierto es que tengo un montón de ideas sobre ellos, pero primero me gustaría acabar alguno de los proyectos que ya tengo abiertos…

Solo un hecho, ¡me encantan los lobos imprimados!

¡Besos!


End file.
